The Diary of 6 Teenage Witches
by Subliminal.stateofbeing
Summary: During their sixth year, Lily and her five friends share a diary. Follow them through their lives as sixth years, through hook ups, break ups, tears, laughter, cheesy pickup lines, pillow fights, and evil prank wars. Undergoing MASSIVE rewrite.
1. Introductions and Contemplating

Hey. This is my first story... and fanfiction. It's kind of crazy and confusing in the beginning, but I'll explain some parts at the A/N at the end.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probally a) wouldn't be writing this and/or b) wouldn't tell you.

**Chapter 1 Introductions and Contemplating the Hotness of Chris's friends

* * *

**

**Sunday, September 4, 2005 - Girl dormitories**

My name is Lillian Anna Marie Katherine Elizabeth Evans, but if you ever, and I mean ever, call me that, I will hex every inch of your body until Professor Miral looks like a beauty queen in comparison. Got it?

Call me Lily, Evans, or, if you have a death wish, Lillian.

I'm almost positive that my mother was mental when she named me. I mean, I understand Lillian, but Lillian Anna Marie Katherine Elizabeth Evans? Too much of a mouthful for my liking, I'm afraid. I'm serious. If my mother darling ever wants to scream at me, not that she does often, she manages to say it all in one mouthful. However, if, for example, my dad or older brother wants to try, they'll get exhausted before Katherine, that is, if they scream loudly. Fortunately, for them, I don't get into trouble often. Well, not that much anyway. And if I do, they won't be there to scream at me. Of course, that means that the teachers do, and their ten times worse.

You see, all year long, from the first of September to the end of June, I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you read right. I'm a witch. So that means I know some pretty painful hexes if you ever cross me. I'm known around the school for my talent in Charms, and for my fiery temper. Believe me, when they say that a red-head has a temper to match their hair, they weren't kidding.

I usually try to keep my temper, and self-control, in check, but when someone really, and I mean really, pisses me off, they fly out the window faster than you can say "Hippogriff". I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing this diary. And if you're not, then you can just skip these next lines. Or not, they explain somethings that might be valuable to know in the future.

When I came to Hogwarts, I made some friends, and now this is our sixth year. So, me being so ahem cough cough smart and talented rolls eyes came up with the idea that we should keep a diary among us, and share it. We places a third level Engorment Charm on the diary so we would never run out of pages, and we placed a Light-Weight Charm so that the book would only look like it had as many pages as we wished, for our carrying conveniences. Okay, I'm done talking, so on with the 'introductions'.

Lily- You already know my name, so I won't really bother again. I'm a sixth year, and I am a prefect along with Micheal Warran. I am responsible, I get good grades, and I am extremely naive. I mean EXTREMELY! Done with my rambling, onto the next person!

_Lysone Nayke- Well, my name is Lyson, but call me Lye if you want. I'm in Gryfindor. I get good enough grades and I'm popular enough with boys. _(Pease, you have every boy from fifth year and up wanting to date you, and some younger kids too!)_ That's basically it... I like fashion, clothes and make up, and I love to go shopping. There, happy Lily? _

Natalie Erivace- My name is Natalie, but call me Nat, Nate, or Taly. I'm in Gryfindor too, but the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw. I'm pretty shy, and I don't like being around much people. Um, I like reading, sitting by the lake or the fireplace, and my cat, Vinne. (Lily and _Lye- _You forgot Remus Lupin!) I don't like him! (Rolls eyes) That's all...

_Elanor and Laurie Campolion- We're twins. We transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbaton in our fifth year. We're part veela - from our grandmother - and we like fashion,boys, clothes, boys, shopping, boys, make up, boys and boys. We're pretty popular, and Laurie likes Sirius Black. Nothing more._

**Chris Kalvarac- Why the hell am I doing this again?** (Because I asked nicely, and this way we won't forget each other that much when we leave Hogwarts. And Elanor and Laurie threatened to torture you with make up)** Oh. Well, I hate make up, as you may've guessed, and my friends have reason to believe that:**

**a) I am completely from a different planet,**

**b) I am inhuman**

**c) I have no hormones, and/or**

**d) I am human, but for some strange reason, I am completely immune to my raging teenage hormones. (Everyone: YOU ARE!) There, happy now?**

Chris, you ARE immune. I mean, you hang out with those boys

_(who are absolutely some F-I-N-E pieces of eye candy, I might add)_

and you haven't dated ANY of them.

You mean my FRIENDS?

_Yes your (rolls eyes) friends_

_  
**Come on Chris, even YOU have to admit that they are some of the HOTTEST LIVING HUMAN MALES ON THE PLANET!**_

_Yeah. I mean, have you ever seen Jake without a shirt. Man... that made my day._

Okay. Now that you're done contemplating the hotness of my friends, can I go now?

Come on Chris. Even you have to admit that you've though at LEAST one of them was cute during _sometime_ of your life.

_Hello. Lily. THEY ARE ALL SO BURNING HOT! Some of her friends are in the same hot category of hotness as James Potter and Sirius Black!_

Rolls eyes Yeah. Like that means much.

_Awww Lily, you're just saying that because you think they are egoistic prats._

They are.

_**This isn't about Lily not thinking Sirius and James are hot. This is about Chris always being around hot guys, and not doing anything about it.**_

_MAKE A MOVE CHRIS!_

Um guys... I think she left.

Well, that's going to do us good. rolls eyes Well this was a cough cough pleasant introduction. Tomorrow, we're going to kidnap Chris and select the order and time everyone gets this diary... journal thing. Then, we can finally get to actually WRITING in it and telling each other (or this book) all about our deeply _interesting _lives (Which is impossible because A, I don't have a life and B, This book is and inanimate object, that can't talk, read, hear, or anything else, so we can't actually _tell_ this thing anything and- okay. I'm stopping myself from rambling)

Ha Ha Ha. Since when has I, Lillian Anna Marie Katherine Elizabeth Evans ever had a life, let alone and interesting one. Well, see you when I see you.

* * *

Yeah I knew that sucked and that was confusing. Next chapter, I'll explain how the characters look. I can't do it right now because my time on my laptop is limited, and I want to try to update this story soon.

For the type, if it's writen in parenthesis and in different type (see the beginning, where Lye interrupts Lily) then it's an other person talking. If it's not in parenthesis, then it's not someone talking. For the fonts:

Lily is normal, _Lye is italic, _Natalie is underlined_**Laurie is bold, italic, and underlined,** Elanor is italic and underlined,_**and Chris is bold.**

**Any questions?**

**Please review. I don't expect any praise, and critisism is expected and fine. So are flames.**


	2. Shirtless Guys and Girls in Tight

Hey. I can't believe all the reviews I already got for this story. When I woke up, I had 5 reviews overnight, and I only slept from 2 AM to 7:30. You do the math. I still can't believe it. Just to make one thing clear, my computer has something weird, so that if I put an action, the little start things don't show up. I just realized that. Sorry if it confused anyone, my computer was acting all effed up right now. I'll try to fix it so it doesn't happen anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters besides Elanor, Lye, Nate, Laurie, Chris and Chris's friends.

On with Chapter 2:

Shirtless Guys and Girls in Tight Clothing

* * *

**September 6, 3 AM.**

Hi. This is Natalie. Lily said that I should write what happened over the last and next few days, so I'll try and do that. You might want to know what happened so I got the diary first, so I'll just put it in. (A/N: Just to make it less confusing, I'll make it so that everyone is in the same type, but Natalie will write 'she said' etc. When somebody is interrupting her writing, it'll be in their type.)

So, the first thing we decided was that we would make the 'opening ceremony' thing at night, so that we would have some time to do our homework and everything else. Also, Lily though that it would be more official and stuff if it was at night. Since it was a Saturday, we could stay up as long as we wanted, which explains the time of this entry.

Well, when we woke up, it was around eight. We were planning to get our homework and bring it to the lake, under the willow tree and do our homework there. Then, we would go back in for lunch, and go back and do a little more homework, then separate and do our own things. Our plan backfired horribly.

When the alarm clock rang, it was soon met by three pillows – courtesy of Chris, Laurie, and Elanor. The pillows didn't do much, so Chris, being the one closest, slammed the clock into the wall – violent little... thing – ,which caused everyone in the room to shriek.

"CHRIS! That was the alarm clock my mom gave me for my birthday!" That was Lye.

"Then wouldn't you _want_ it smashed?" Chris mumbled into her pillow. 

I barely stifled a laugh. 

Chris hates _everything_ – and I mean _everything_ – pink. And it just so happens that Lye's mom is some kind of fashion person. So, what do you know, the alarm clock is pink. And I mean _pink._ It's also charmed so that it plays some hip hop songs or what-not instead of ringing. What a coincidence, Chris HATES hip hop. Or any other kind of music that the other girls like. I seriously have no idea how or why we're friends.

So anyway, Lye's screaming at Chris for breaking the alarm clock, even though it puts itself back together (I know because it's not the first time Chris's tried to rid the world of that thing. More like the 20th... this school year. Smashing the alarm clock on the wall was actually one of the least violent things she's done to try and get rid of it.) Lily's screaming at them to be quiet. Laurie and Elanor are screaming at everyone to shut up – which, obviously, does not good, and everyone's just screaming bloody murder until Chris finally opens her mouth.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP BEFORE I FREAKING CURSE ALL OF YOU SO BAD THAT EVEN THE BLOODY SPECIALISTS OF THE BLOODY WARD FOR BLOODY MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND THE BLOODY MARAUDERS TOGETHER CAN'T BLOODY PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!" Her words, not mine.

Everyone fell silent after that. Chris has a bad mouth. And I mean _bad_. She swears like a sailor – possibly more – and is the quickest person I know to think of insults and/or comebacks. Believe it or not, that was actually one of the most polite things I've ever heard come out of her mouth. And I've known her since our first day in our very first year. 

So, after that little... incident, we started getting ready. It actually took us more than two hours to get our of the room. _TWO HOURS!_ Its turns out that Lye's mom had made some new outfits, and Lye had them with her. So Laurie, Elanor, and Lye were fussing over the whole thing.

Oh joy.

Chris was the first person out of the room. She actually took less than twenty minutes. All she did was take a showed, dry her hair, brush it, and throw on some black baggy pants with red leg binders and chains, with a black shirt and a – you guessed it – black hoodie. 

The other three however, that was a different story. Lily and I were about to leave – Lily with a pair of light green capris and a white tanktop and me with a pair of bell bottom jeans, and a red shirt – when all three of them stopped up. Said something about having to find the 'perfect outfit' for us to 'show off the the world' because we have such 'supermodel figures' and we should want to make boys 'drool at the sight of us' and 'beg on their knees just to want to sit with us'. Right. _Sure._

So, for the next hour and a half, Lily and I were victims to the three fashion zombies. Oh joy to us. Plus, they wouldn't let us out of our room until we were wearing the clothes they picked out. 

Normally, we would've just staying in the room all day, but Lily had a prefect meeting and I really needed to get to the library because a) I absolutely didn't get the Defence Against Dark Arts homework and Lily isn't exactly your star jinxing student either, she's actually far from it (Lily – Hey!) and b) I'd just finished reading my book, and I need an other one for some light reading.

Finally, when we came out of the dormitory, embarrassed at our clothing, it was near lunch time. There goes out perfect study plan. Lily and I both also had to survive the cat calls from almost all of the male student population. And the three fashion-obsessed freakazoids wouldn't let us changed back from our clothes. More like bandanas in my opinion.

They had put Lily in a pair or tight (and I mean TIGHT) jeans, with a tight green V-neck tank top that went a little too far down for her, and four or five bracelets on each wrist. She looked good, but not like Lily. Her usually slightly wavy dark red hair was now in more waves, framing her face. And she was wearing make up. Lily Evans NEVER wears make up unless it's a special occasion, and even then she only wears a little mascara and blush.

Right now, she had on black mascara and eye liner, making it look like a smoky shadow – which brought out the vibrant green color of her almond shaped eyes DRASTICALLY. She was also wearing blush, and lip gloss. The twins Elanor and Lye would've put a LOT more on, but Laurie has more common sense and she stopped it.

Now, that you know how Lily looked, you'd be scared to see me. I mean really scared. I had a a short jean mini skirt. 

ME.

I do not wear skirts! Let alone mini jean ones. But that was what I was wearing. So, after the twins and Lye had forced me into this... this _belt_ of jean felt, they decided to pick out a shirt. I came out with a red V-neck short sleeve shirt. Not that bad except for the itsy bitsy teeny tiny fact that I CAN'T BREATHE! This shirt is tight. REALLY tight.

Once I had learned to breathe without actually _breathing_, it was time for hair and (shudder) make up. Don't get me wrong, I understand a little make up now and then, but THIS was outrageous.

Normally, my medium length brown hair is up in a messy bun, but now it was all wavy-like. I never wear make up, but Lye had put some slight eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow around my chocolate- brown eyes. I looked different. VERY different. In a bad – _very very_ bad – way. 

After finally eating lunch, we all – minus Chris, who we couldn't find – got our bags and headed for the willow tree near the lake.

Wow, guess who we found there? Right. Chris. With all her guy friends. Who were _shirtless._

All five of us stopped right there and stared, mouths practically touching the floor. Hey, you would've done the same thing if you saw three shirtless guys. And an other one with a tight shirt. A tight _white_ shirt. Which happened to be soaked to the core.

"Oh Chris!" Elanor shouted. Chris, who was throwing curses in all directions, trying to stop her four friends from throwing her into the lake.

"What?" She shouted back, throwing a pretty nice jinx at Jake (one of the shirtless guys). Now I know who we should go to next time we needed help with Defence Against Dark Arts.

"A word please?" Elanor replied. Chris threw three more powerful jinxes, the headed over toward us.

"What's up?" she asked. Looking at all of us, who were staring at her in disbelief.

"Didn't you remember that we were supposed to be working on our homework? Here? Right now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Nope. Yeah. What the hell happened to you?" was the answer she got.

"Those three." Lily replied, nodding her head toward Lye, Elanor, and Laurie.

"Oh."

"Back to subject! How come you didn't come with us to do our homework?" Lye asked.

"Yeah. And how come you're just out there with four hot guys, when three are shirtless!" Laurie added angrily.

"We were just dueling, I threw them all in the water, so three took off their shirts. That's _all_." Chris answered, rolling her pale blue eyes at Laurie.

"See! This is absolute proof that you don't have any hormones at all!" Laurie, Lye, and Elanor all said together at the same time.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Chris replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, stop this! Let's just start our homework!" Lily said angrily, breaking up the fight that was soon to happen.

"Okay, you do that!" Chris stated, turning around and heading back to her friends.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Lily shouted are Chris, who turned around to look at her questionally.

"I'm heading over to my friends, what does it look like?" Chris retorted.

"We're supposed to be doing our homework so that we have it done for Tuesday!" Lily answered angrily.

"What's the point of homework if you don't do it last minute?" Chris replied, smirking.

I grinned inwardly. Chris was the world's biggest procrastinator, but she was average or in the top of every class except for Defence Against Dark Arts, where she was the best at, History of Magic, which nobody was good at, and Ancient Runes, which she never seemed to care if she did it or not.

Lily, however, didn't approve of Chris's study habits.

Chris turned around, hand in the pockets. She put a hand in the air as a sign of 'see ya later', and continued forward. 

"You know, one day your going to fail a huge test! And it's all going to be because you didn't study!" Lily shouted at Chris's retreating back. When she didn't answer, Lily turned to face us and sighed.

"I still don't know how she passed her O.W.L.s," she muttered.

"And we'll never know," I replied, talking since that little fight was over. I've always been the shy one. I don't like to get involved in other people's business, and I tend to back out of every fight.

With that said, we all sat down and started to do our homework.

That night, at ten (we were now allowed to stay up until ten because we were sixth years), all six of us snuck out of the dormitory and headed toward the Room of Requirement. We had found it in our fourth year, when we had been bored and stumbled upon it when we were fighting over which way to go.

Back to the story. We sat around in a circle, candles were lit all around us (Lily wanted to do some magical candle light thing). Holding hands, and the diary in front of us. We closed our eyes. When we opened them again, there was a bright blue light in each of our hands. Lily muttered the spell, and all the light flashed different colors. Now, what we had to do was relax ourselves and wait. The person with the light close to or the color white would get the diary first. I got pale yellow. Lye got orange, Laurie got light blue, Lily got dark red, Elanor got deep purple, and Chris got black. The order was decided.

I would get the diary first, then Lye, Laurie, Lily, Elanor, and finally Chris. Then I would get it after Chris and so on.

We decided to make some rules and add some spells to this thing. Since, nobody wanted others to read what the had written, and that was kind of impossible since we all shared it. In the end, Lily put a charm on it that made it so that you could only read your previous entries. We haven't decided a time yet, but in a matter of time (say at the end of every term) we're going to meet up at the Room of Requirement and read what we wrote for that period of time. For Christmas and everything, either we would send the diary to each other, or we'd make a copying spell and everyone would have a diary.

Now that all that is said, I'm going to go now, partly because I'm tired, and because Chris is threatening me if I don't close the lights (Hey, we all saw what happened to the alarm clock!). Ciao.

* * *

That's Chapter 2. Now, I'll do a little character into thing. You'll learn more about each of them later on. 

Lily: Dark red hair that waves slightly and falls into her mid back. She has a slightly tanned face with freckles that she's self consious about. She has deep emerald almond shaped eyes. She's medium height, a little too tall for her liking.

Lye-She has dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She is slightly shorted than Lily, and has nice curves and wide hips. She doesn't do well in school, except for Muggle Studies and drawing.

Natalie-She has brown hair that's usually unkept andput into a bun. Her eyes are chocolate brown. She is slightly shorter that Lye, and is self-consious about her school work. She's every shy and is good in almost everything in school except for Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, and the physical stuff in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Laurie and Elanor- They have long silvery hair that fall into mid-back, fair skin, and are both as tall as Lye. The only difference is in their eye color. Laurie has slightlygreener hazel eyes, while Elanor has slightly more brown. They don't like school, and aren't that good at it- except for Muggle Studies, Divinitaion, andCharms.

Chris- She has long raven black hair that gets dyed a lot - both the muggle and wizard way. She is in between Lye and Lily in height. Her eyes are the palest of blue, outlined with blue - making them even more scary looking. Her skin is really pale, and sometimes, int he right light, her skin looks deathly pale. She wear a lot of black and does good in eveything at school except for History of Magic, Ancient Ruins, and all the non-physical things in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. (If you've seen Underworld, look at the poster for Underworld Evolution, where it shows Selene. That's how she looks and how her eyes are.)

* * *

Now answers to the reviews: 

**pinkalarmclock- **Thanks for being my first reviewer! There will probally be more couples getting together in this fic.

**marauders-rule-** Thanks for reviewing. Lily and James **will** get together, but not too soon. Sorry. This is aslo and action/adventure story, and there are some secrets that have to be uncovered before they'll get together. Remember, Lily is very naive in here.

**iluvsinging333-** Sorry for the whole confusion of the rolls eyes thing. I explained why at the beginning of this chapter. I hope that clears some things up.

**IamtheHEARTthatYoucallHome- **Thanks. Absolute Shocker? Haven't read it sorry, but I'll go look it up after I finish loading this. Yeah, I'll put all of the people's names before they time when they're interrupting. I accedentally forgot in the last chapter. Later chapters will be funnier.

**caricatureofintimacy-** Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I won't die out and take the story with me. I have a lot of ideas for other stories too! However, it might take a while to upload chapters because of school and stuff. Enjoy!

**jackeliz-** I'll try to update as soon as I can, so they'll be irregular. I'll try to update on weekends, but it won't be too positive that I will. Enjoy the chapter!

**names are overrated-** Thank's so much for your long review. I'm glad you like it. I was planning to have each character have a chapter or two straight, or do things like what you suggested. As for the rolls eyes thing, that cause some confusion, look at the top of the chapter (if you haven't already) for the answer. Thank's for your idea on not making them stereotypes. I tried to do it in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that well. All that caracters aren't perfect, let me tell you. They all hold something of a secret, and you'll have to read them to figure them out. Please review or e-mail me if you have any ideas. Enjoy the second chapter!

Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review! I won't force you but I'll really like it if you do! Also, who do you guys think would be a good match for Elanor, Lye, and Chris. Kind of too early, I know, but I don't know who to put them with.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Oh don't you guys look excited. Sorry for not updating that much, I had three really important projects to finish,two book reports, and three essays, all that had to be at least five pages! Seriously, don't teachers know that you're _allowed_ to give kids a break? I had the time to write this chapter 'cause I'm really sick right now. I have somewhat of a flu, a fever, and I won't stop coughing. MAYBE I'll have the time to write an other chapter. Or I'll be too busy doing weird assed stuff... More likely the latter... I have this other project thing in my English class, where I have to write a story, so that shouldn't be too hard...

Also, I'm not completely sure if the whole rolls eyes thing with no stars was cleared up, so I'll explain again. The stars don't really work right now, so any action will be in bold, like this: **rolls eyes.** Also, when somebody talks and, for example, Nate is writing, then she will write Lily said "blablabla". If someone is interrupting, then it will be in parenthesis. _(Lye- blablabla)_ and in their writing. Does that make sense? If not, I'm sorry and you can either leave me a review about it or e-mail me. Any suggestions would work too, if you have an idea for the plot of something. Also, I'm sorry if this story seems like others, I've been told that it sounds a lot like Absolute Shocker by James-Roxmysox. I started reading that and I only got to the third chapter because my stupid computer crashed. I'm writing this story on Open Office, then transferring it on the Internet through my friend's computer. That means I'll have less updates. Sorry for such a long Author's Note, I just wanted to get the whole **rolls eyes** thing cleared up and to tell whoever reads this story that I won't be updating as much.

**IMPORTANT**- or not... don't pay attention to the bold writing in parentheses on the bottom of the page, unless you want to read it. Those messages are for certain friends of mine, and I put them in bold so it's easier to tell when the message ends. Also, the message that's in italics can be read, hopefully it won't confuse anyone...

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Harry Potter, or any other its characters. I do own Chris, Lye, Natalie, Elanor, Laurie, and some of the guys you hear about. Thanks.

Now FINALLY on with the story...

* * *

**Tuesday September 8, History of Magic**

Natalie's POV

Hey. It's me again. I'm allowed to have this... diary, journal... okay, this book thing for a week, tops. Go you. It means that you get to hear me ramble on and on for one or two more times before it's Lye's turn.

Aren't you the lucky duck?

In case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm right there. 

Man, I'm starting to sound like Chris... that girl's sarcastic about a **lot** of things...

Back to the 'story'...

Lily says that _something_ interesting should've happened this week.

Okay. Sure. I'll give her a call when that happens.

I mean seriously, NOTHING interesting EVER happens to me. (Lily- Aw, come on Nate, you're not _that_ boring. I'm kidding. Seriously, _something_ fun or exciting or interesting or ANYTHING should have happened to you!)

Easy for her to say. She's a prefect. She gets to make fun of all the other Slytherin prefects. She gets to walk around at night without getting into trouble. She gets to slack off on homework. And she does not have to spend the whole day with Lye, Elanor, and Laurie!

As you can tell, I'm kind of in a really, really, **really, REALLY **pissed mood right now.

Hey, you would be too if you have to listen to the 'James Potter is sooooooooooooooooo hot, just like Sirius Black' rant FIVE TIMES! If I hear the words 'James' or 'Sirius' _one_ more time, I might even take a leaf out of Chris's book!

I hate them right now, if you didn't notice.

And for any of you out there wondering why, I'll get to that later... Not that anyone will be reading this book thing, so why bother?

Anyway, the day started out normally... if the usual Chris tries to break the alarm clock making everyone scream bloody murder until she shouts her head off, waking up our other 4 dorm mates and causing the whole thing to happen again routine is totally normal. Okay then, I guess not...

Oh yeah, just to clear things up, we have four other girls in our dorm. There's Alice Grannald, Jessica Hernandez, Kayly Schorand, and Michelle Kattes. They hate us, we hate them, what else is new. All four of them are complete best friends, and the biggest snobs this school has ever seen. Seriously. They have new boyfriends all the time, and love flirting with the Marauders. (A/N Usually there are like five dorm mates in each year, but for the sake of this story, pretend there are ten... It's the same for the boys which means more boys too.. I guess that's a good thing... my friend that was reading this over my shoulder right now is screaming for joy to the fact that there are much more boys mentioned...)

They're far from perfect, though, but I'll just give one of the other girls the privilege to rant on them, okay?

Well, after the whole rant thing, we all went downstairs for breakfast. We sat like we usually did: Laurie, Elanor, and Lye together with a group of lower-grade boys, mostly sixth and fifth years, Lily and I together, next to some of the other Gryffindor prefects, and Chris stalked off to go find her friends.

Now, I know I mentioned her friends before, but let me clarify. She has two groups of friends, all that are mostly guys. In the first group, which is the big group, there are her guy and about two of three girl friends, all from different houses. Yes, that means that Chris has broken the supposed-to-be rivalry of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Three of her guy friends are Slytherins, two are in her year and the third is a seventh-year. There are more sixth years, but some are seventh years and some (but not many) are in fifth year.

In her smaller group of friends, there are only guys. That group is the tight, close group. Most of them are in Gryffindor, but two are Ravenclaws and one is a Slytherin. Today, she was eating lunch with the smaller group. That includes Leon (Leo), Roman, Xavier, Jake and a bunch of other boys that I don't know the names of.

My eyes scanned the room, falling onto deep blue eyes. Leo smiled at me, then turned back to where Chris and Jake were fighting over the last piece of waffle, unaware that, a couple of feet to the right, there was an other plate full of freshly baked waffles. 

I bet they knew, they just wanted the joy of fighting over them.

Yep, I was right. Chris just won and Jake just went over to get even more waffles...

And now there fighting again. I rolled my eyes at their 'immatureness'.

My gaze stayed a little on Leo, then I sighed and turned back to my food, picking at it, unaware of what Lily was blabbering on about (Sorry Lily, if ever of whenever you read this). 

Okay, I admit it, I have somewhat a little crush on Leo. Chris is going to either laugh her guts out of kill me when she hears. It's not that SHE likes him, it's just that Chris is Chris and that, my friends, is what Chris does.

Back to writing about my awful day. 

After breakfast we had Herbology, where I was stuck with Lye and Elanor as partners. Don't get my wrong, they're really good friends and awesome people to be with, but enough is enough. The second we got into the class, James Potter and Sirius Black arrived. All heads, both girl and guy, turned. That's where the whole rant started.

"OH MY GOD! Sirius looks soooo hot right now!" Elanor exclaimed under her breath to Lye.

"I know!" Lye replied, looking off to where James and Sirius were flirting with all of the other girls in the class. Well, James was flirting, Sirius had his tongue stuck halfway down this blonde bimbo's throat.

"How they manage to look so hot and get good grades in this class, I'll never know," Elanor breathed.

"They copy from poor, defenceless people that actually BOTHER to do the work," I mumbled under my breath, jerking a bowl under Lye' arm before the pus fell all over the floor.

"What did you say?" Lye asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Oh, nothing at all," I mumble back, checking my book.

I know that was kind of mean of me to say that about the Marauders, I mean, I know Remus knows the work and actually bothers to do it, and Peter tries to understand, but I was up to my neck with rage. I had to listen to them go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and o- well you get the point. ALL ABOUT TWO BOYS!

Jeez. Some girls really _are_ crazy. (Lye, Elanor, please forgive me when you read this... you too Laurie).

Anyway, after a whole hour of listening to all of the girls in this class rant about how hot James and Sirius are, I was so relieved when the bell rang. I swear, I was out of the greenhouse faster than you can say 'James is so hot'! 

Of course, then we had Care of Magical Creatures, which means an other _lovely_ period of more James and Sirius ranting. Oh joy. Man, Chris is reeeeeeeally starting to rub off an me here, I can't remember a time where I was sarcastic before I met her.

So, after an _other full hour_ of listening to ever single girl in the class tell me how hot James and Sirius are, I was about to scream. 

When the bell rang, I ran out through the gates, almost forgetting my book bag. Just my luck, Remus had Care of Magical Creatures next, and he was the one who had my book bag.

Now, before you start on me, let's just make one thing certain- I do NOT like Remus John Lupin. That's settled, okay, fine! I only think he's really nice. I do not like him. 

So, (A/N- I've realized that Natalie says that a lot... is that a problem for anyone, or should I just keep the 'so's coming and make it a habit?) I came up to him. He smiled, which practically made my knees give out. 

"This your bag?" he asked. I smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I better go, if I'm late to my next class one more time, I'll get a detention," I lied. My next class was History of Magic, with Binns. I could come to class a decade or so late, and he'd mark me early.

He nodded and gave me my bag. While I was walking back up to the castle, I hear Sirius exclaim "Moony, that girl's got it in for you! In the good was I mean," I could feel my cheeks redden, so I hurried up and got to the class, where I am now.

**Friday, September 11, Common Room- Sometime after Dinner, probably 9 PM**

Well, I can't really write much right now, because Lily decided that tonight would be our 'monthly girls night'. 

Sure. She was going to have it yesterday (on a _Thursday_) but we convinced her otherwise.

Seriously, who has a sleep over on a Thursday, much less a school night? Besides Lily that is.

Oh, well, Lily's calling me right now and I'll probably be awake until five in the morning (Chris always finds time to prank us at least twice, so we keep our eyes peeled) so I won't be able to write until Saturday afternoon. Then I give it to Lye on Sunday. (A/N- The girls switch the diary every Sunday. They have to write in it at least twice but they can write once everyday or something too. They can't keep it for more than a week though.)

**Saturday, September 12, Under the tree by the Lake- 3 PM**

Well, last night was... interesting.

We went down to the Common Room at around 10:30 and who do we find there but the Marauders. All four of them were talking in hushed voices (when do they not?) and here in a tight circle. (Again, when aren't they?) When we came down, they saw us a immediately stopped talking.

Boy, that was stupid of them. I mean, I'm not a master prankster or anything, but ever _I_ know that when you stop talking the second people come into the room your in, it means that you were either talking about them, or about something very important. 

I'll go with the latter, since I sincerely doubt the Marauders know we even exist, let alone any dirt on us. Except maybe Remus, but he's not the one to talk trash about people. At least... I think.

Anyway, they stopped and looked at us. James Potter smirked. Oh Boy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The girls with the most votes for becoming Head Girl out past lights out? My, what would Lily Evans say? Oh, wait, that _is_ Lily Evans!" Chris rolled her eyes and Lily glared while the twins and Lye drooled at the boys.

Then - 

Oh, shi--- SHITAKEmushrooms! Potter and his gang are coming. Gotta go before they take this too!

* * *

Sorry for that pathetic ending. I was going to put everything that happened in this chapter, but that would mean an other three weeks of me trying to move my lazy ass and you guys threatening to bite my head off. I'll have character intros for the Marauders next time, though everyone probably knows how they look like. And yes Peter is going to be in this story. The 'sleep over' thing is going to be a pretty long chapter... I think.

* * *

And now... character designs for the boys... (Cue applause and cheering... or not) 

**Xavier Veranderzz-** He has dark brownish hair that's spiked up enough. He has yellow-blondish streaks in his hair too. He has sparkling greenish eyes and always smiles. He likes fooling around and his best class is Charms, because that's the only one he bothers to pay attention to. He is also the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

**Leon Jcaush- **Leon has dirty blond hair, and deep blue eyes. His hair sometimes falls in front of his face, covering his eyes slightly. He is definitely the nicest and politest boy you could ever meet, and he's that way all of the time, not only when he wants to go out with you. He does average in school, except for Care of Magical Creatures, where he's the best. He also hates Potions, so Chris and Roman have to tutor him all the time. Everyone usually calls him Leo, which, ironically, is also his sign. (**There Leo, I made a character based on you, now STOP SPAMMING MY MESSAGE BOX! Sorry about that, to everyone but my friend Leo)**

**Roman Carsuprie- **He is part French and part English. Roman is tall and skinny, kind of like Ron. He has brownish hair, a little more on the light side, except for the black tips or streaks Chris forced him to dye. **_(If that didn't make sense, how about sometimes he has black streaks and sometimes he has tips, but he has streaks more often)_** He has hazel eyes, with little specs of brown, more specs in his left eye than in his right. He excels in Potions, but fails terribly in History of Magic, Divinitation, and Ancient Runes. **(This is for you Roman, now stop complaining, I already have enough messages from Leo, don't need any from you.)**

Those are all of the boys so far... well the main ones. There is an other important boy coming in after, but you won't hear of him yet. Aren't I mean? Don't answer that.

All three of these boys are Chris's friends, and the ones she hangs out with all the time, along with mystery boy that I won't reveal yet.

* * *

THE END! 

Just kidding... you'd all kill me if I said that... wouldn't you? Now time for the reviews!

-**b3li3v3R-**Thanks for the review, even though it was for chapter 1. Enjoy.

**IamtheHEARTthatYoucallHome**- Thanks a lot. Chris is one of my favorite characters. Her personality is more or less based off mine and some of my friends... Hope you like this chapter.

**jackeliz**- Thanks! I'm really glad some people are deciding which character is their favorite so far, because that means that they're actually taking time to read it. Their personalities WILL change thought, so expect the unexpected. Enjoy Chapter 3.

**Saphra**- Thanks a ton. for the review. Glad you think it's funny.

**caricatureofintimacy**- Thanks for the review. We haven't heard from Lily, and you find out that she is naive for certain things, but REALLY observant for others. I guess it's just how she is...

The next chapter might be a little later. I'm trying to plan a whole outline and everything, but I am seriously not the most organized person out there. If anyone knows a program or a style that help make easy outlines (or if you just have some pointers) I'd really like to hear them.

It would also mean that the chapters come out sooner, so please, any help you can give would be much appreciated.

I'm not forcing you but PLEASE

R. E. V. I. E. W.


	4. Sleepover?

Okay, this is the next chapter to 'The Diary of Six Teenage Witches'. I was kind of surprised by all of the good reviews because I kind of thought the last chapter was pointless... oh well, everyone's got their tastes.

By the way, in this story, Lily, her friends, and the Marauders are in their sixth year. That means that Lily and James wont go out yet... or will they... ( shifty eyes )

So sorry for not updating in, what, three months? Yeah. I had testing and all that shit, but that doesn't really count as an excuse for three months, does it? Well now I'm out of school for summer, so I'll be updating possibly more. Starting Saturday, my laptop is getting moved out of my room, so that might slow down the updates a little. But don't worry, I'll manage.

Also, one more thing. I think I cleared the whole rolls eyes thing last chapter, but I canged it 'cause I realized that sometime I use bold in the middle of the sentence on purpose. So, now the actions will be like this : **(rolls eyes)** or on the next line, like this:

bla bla bla

Rolls eyes

bla bla bla bla bla.

Any questions?

Oh yeah, **ANY OF YOU WHO READ, WATCH, OR HAVE JUST PLAIN HEARD OF FRUITS BASKET, SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Disclaimer-** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Any of the names you don't recognize belong to me. That's all.

* * *

Last time- 

Then - 

Oh, shi--- SHITAKEmushrooms! Potter and his gang are coming. Gotta go before they take this too!

* * *

Natalie's POV 

Sorry about that, Potter and his friends came by and we all certainly didn't want them reading this. Even though Lily put ever single locking/ secrecy charms she knows, plus a lot of ones she just learned, on this, I think they might still be able to break through.

Though, the only things in this are my past entries, so that wouldn't really matter either way.

Anyway, I'm guessing that, right now (while/when we're reading this entry out loud) Chris just wants to beat me to the ground because I'm rambling on and on and on and o- 

Sorry.

Back to writing about that _fabulous_ and eventful night.

* * *

(A/N- for the party/ sleep over thing, it's not going to be in Natalie's POV, but you can only hear (more like read) her thoughts, unless certain spells are used.)

* * *

Lily growled. 

"We don't have enough patience for your useless chatter, Potter," she spat his name with such poison that Peter looked appalled. "Now," she started again, "If you'll be ever so kind as BACK OFF! We'd be glad to continue what we were doing," Seeing that the Marauders weren't going to move and Peter was frozen solid in his chair, Lily smiled a sickly sweet smile. She winked at her friends before sauntering off to the boys table.

"Oh Siri," she giggled. Her five friends cracked huge grins and Nate and Lye slapped hands. They all knew what she was going to do, and it was going to be funny. Plus seeing James all worked up was a bonus.

"Yes my Lily flower?" he asked, just to go along. In the background, you could see James, stream coming out of his ears from anger. Or maybe that was from the seventy-five hot chili pepper flavored Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans he ate...

Lily flashed him an award winning smile.

"Could you and your little friends leave the room, we have some stuff we want to do," she requested, with the perfect amount of pouting and sad eyes included.

"Sure my Lily flower, I only ask for one thing in return," he replied.

"What?"

"That thy fair maiden grants my lost soul a single kiss, for that would be enough blessing in the world," he answered, in a medieval-like tone.

"Sure Siri," Lily whispered seductively. She leaned down slowly. Right before her lips were going to touch his, she stood up abruptly, and pushed Sirius over the couch. Which was a good thing, because it looked that, if she actually _did_ kiss him, Sirius would either not come back into his dorm in fear of getting murdered by James, or he would have not lived to see the morning light of the next day, much to the horror of his 'fan club'.

"Alright guys, we're using the Common Room, so go find somewhere else to talk about which girls you managed to get in bed," Chris put in. The four Marauders' mouths dropped to the floor.

"W- W... We were **not **talking about that!" James exclaimed. 

"Yeah, and my hair's pink," Natalie retorted, rolling her eyes. Chris smirked. The rest of the girls were laughing at the looks on the Marauders' faces. 

"Were you, _Natalie Erivace_, just being..." Remus stuttered, not being able to finish his sentence. He pretended to think. "Sirius, what's that thing that Natalie will never, _ever_, do?" he asked, just for the humor or it.

"Um... become a prostitute?" Sirius answered after a few seconds of, unbelieveably, _thinking. _Natalie choked. She glared at Sirius, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, not that," Remus answered. Once Natalie heard this, she glared at the blonde boy instead.

"What do you mean? Does that mean I will become a prostitute!" She growled. Remus turned white. 

"No! I just mean that there's something else that you'll never do..." He gasped out. Natalie held her glare, friends smirking in the background.

"Oh, I know! Use sarcasm!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Sirius. Now, Natalie, did you just -" Remus started.

"Become a slut?" Natalie snapped, obviously still mad. Remus sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, okay?"

"_Right_. And I'm a jumping sock puppet," she retorted, rolling her eyes but inwardly smirking. Sarcasm _was_ fun.

"Alright. Were you, _Natalie Erivace, _just being _sarcastic_?" He asked, completely baffled, once again.

"No, I was being perfectly logical and dancing the chicken dance. Oh **course** I was being sarcastic you twits!" Natalie replied, rolling her eyes again. All of her friends cracked identical grins.

"_What_ have you done to this poor, poor child?" Sirius exclaimed to Chris, who simply smirked in response.

"Nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you if you don't get your sorry asses out of this room soon," She replied. As soon as she finished the sentence, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Peter asked, voicing the question in everybody's minds.

"Five. Four. Three," Chris counted, ignoring Peter's question and the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Um, let's go talk, NOT ABOUT HOW MANY GIRLS WE GOT IN BED, somewhere else," James suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus added. The other two nodded and all four 'brave, fearless, and oh so mighty' Marauders ran out the Common Room.

It was that that the Marauders were - dare I say it - 'scared', merely that Chris's temper and - how to put it - _creativity_ in ways to prank or get back at people was well-known throughout Hogwarts. Ever since she covered the whole Slytherin group with green goo and made them wear show girl outfits when they said girls couldn't fly in the first Flying Class of First Year. They never bothered her after that. (A/N- Wasn't the whole 'green go and show girl outfit' thing really boring? Sorry, about that, I'm sick again and my brain, or what's left of the tiny thing, is fried so this will have to do. Don't worry though, I'm going to have Chris play much better pranks, and there will be a, if not many, prank war/s. Hooray?)

As soon as the Marauders ran out the door, Chris shouted to their retreating backs.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" All six girls started laughing their heads off.

"That was absolutely brilliant Lils!" Natalie exclaimed, holding her sides like they would explode any given moment.

"_Me?_ Nate, you were awesome! That whole sarcastic/ chicken dance thing. Brilliant!" Lily replied, a wide smile on her face.

"C'mon guys, there's something we have to see," Chris announced. Her five friends followed her out the Common Room, much to the dismay of the Fat Lady, who complained that it was already late enough, though it was only eleven o-clock.

"Shut the hell up, we all know you only want us to leave you alone so you can drink booze and get drunk," Chris muttered under her breath making her friends laugh. When she finished her sentence, an other buzzing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Natalie asked out loud.

"Eh, forget about the damn buzzing noise, come on, you guys have to see this," Chris rolled her eyes, comtinuing to run ahead of all of the girls. Again, the buzzing sound was heard.

"Wha-" Lye started, but was then interrupted by Chris's irritated voice.

"Just _forget_ about it, you guys and **keep running**! If we want to get good seats for the show, we have to hurry up and get there!" Exchanging curious glances, the other girls followed the dark-haired girl.

When they got to the opening of the Room of Requirement, the sight they saw made all five girls stop short and start cracking up. Crhis cracked a grin and folded her arms accross her chest. 

"Having fun boys?" she smirked. All four of the Marauders looked like the exact resemblance of huge birds, complete with rows of peacock feathers for James. The boys looked completely baffled, eyes wide and starring at Chris. As for the other girls, they were on the floor, crying from laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" James shouted once he managed to find his voice.

"I told you not to go into the Room of Requirement, we're using it," Chris replied, smirking and rolling her eyes.

"B...but if you were gonna use the Room of Requirement, how come you kicked us out of the Common Room?" Peter asked, stuttering slightly at her icy blue gaze.(A/N- Yes, I will have Peter in this story, and he won't be a complete dumbass. Though I hate him for what he did to Lily and James in the **future**, there's no reason to ignore him now, because if Peter were the loser that a lot of people make him seem, why would the Marauders hang out with him?)

"'Cause it's much funner to watch you guys get told off by Nat and Lils," Lye replied, grinning. The Marauders looked shocked. 

"Okay, as much as I'd just _love_ to continue this nice little chat, it's getting to be eleven and if you guys don't get your butts back into the Common Room, Filch'll have your heads," Natalie spoke up. Even under the influence of Chris's evilness, Natalie still wouldn't swear, but that was just who she was.

"Well you guys are out here," Sirius replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, and if you don't move your asses soon, there'll be nothing left of you to carry back to the Common Room!" Chris snapped angrily and yet another buzzing sound was heard.

"C'mon guys, we have that essay for McGonagall that was due today to finish," James spoke up. One by on, the chicken Marauders walked down the hallway until the only evidence of them ever being there was the line of feathers trailing off from James's 'tail'. The six girls started laughing their asses off, one by one entering the Room of Requirement.

That's where the actual sleep over started.

* * *

"Alright, Lye, Truth or Dare?" Elanor asked. All six of them were strewn all across the room, sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and tons of junk food with them. Lily was on the floor, back leaning against the couch, Lye was lying down on the couch, Laurie was sitting on the medium-sized coffee table in the middle of the room, Elanor was sitting on her sleeping bag, Natalie was lying on the ground, and Chris was sitting, half slouching, on the edge of the couch. Lye popped an other chocolate-covered pretzel in her mouth as she paused to think. 

Since it was the first sleep over of the year, it was both the best and worst of the year. The best because they hadn't seen each other for two months, give or take a few days of meet up, and the worst because there wasn't a lot that they could ask.

"Hmmm," Lye mused, observing a bean. It seemed safe, as the next second she had plopped it into her mouth. "Dare," she replied. Elanor got his weird, evil-like smirk.

"I dare you to write a love letterfrom Professor Dumbledorto McGonagall," Elanor told her with a smirk. The other girls started cracking up while Lye turned red.

"But I don't know what to write!" Lye exclaimed as Lily handed her the paper and a quill. Seeing that her friends wouldn't do anything but laugh, she sighed and quickly started writing. When she was done, she handed the paper to Laurie's outstretched hand. 

Laurie giggled as she read:

_My dear Minerva,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Oh what I would give,_

_To get in bed with you._

_-Albus _

"HOLY SHIT!" Chris exclaimed, laughing as yet an other buzz was heard. Lye laughed too. She took back the letter and ripped it up.

"Hey! Why d'ya do that!" Lily exclaimed. When she was with her friends, she could be the least grammatically correct person in the Earth.

"You said 'write the letter', not send it," Lye replied, smiling smugly. The rest rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Nat, T or D?" Lye asked.

  
"Truth," Natalie replied almost instantly.

"Wimp," Chris muttered, then ducked as Natalie threw a pillow at her. In usual fasion, their wands were locked in the cabinet, ever since Chris used their wands to play a huge prank on them all in Second Year, then ended up having their wands stolen by the oh-so-famous Marauders.

"Who do you like?" The question was so obvious, though it was the question Natalie had been dreading since she'd heard of the sleep over. 

There was one person in their year she liked, not counting Leo, and there was no was in Hell she was going tell her friends. She could say Leo... but then Chris would blow a gasket. And if she pretended to like Remus, two things would happen. The room would start flashing, as it always did because of the truth spells they hadput on the room. And Lily would then start up on her whole 'The Marauders suck and none of you guys should like them' speech, which would start Lye on her whole 'Don't tell me who to like and who not to like, you're acting like my mother' speech, which would lead to either the twin's 'The Marauders are sooooooooooo hot' speech, and/or their 'What are you talking about Lye, you're mom rocks!' speech, which then would end by either Natalie saying she was joking, and/or Chris swearing her head off once again. As you can see, it was definately **not** a good idea to mention, even jokingly, liking the Marauders at their sleepover.

So, Natalie responded "T.J."

"Nat, that's your dog!" Lye exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her friend who was grinning.

"Yep, and I like him. So there." Natalie laughed, sticking her tongue out. "Alrighty, Lils t or d?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Truth," Lily answered, knowing that the dare would have something to do with Potter.

"Would you ever, _ever_, even _consider_ going out with Potter?" Nat asked, to which Lily replied almost instantly "No." And that was that.

"Chris, do you like anyone?" Lily asked, turning to their dark souled friend. Though they didn't know it, Lily was asking that question purposely to help a friend.

"No," the girl replied. And so it continued...

* * *

A/N - Okay, now it's back to normal Natalie talking in the diary. Sorry to cut the sleepover short... I have no ideas at ALL... But I guess I gave you guys a little clue that someone likes Chris or something... Can you guess who it is?

* * *

**Saturday, September 12, Still Under the Tree, 8 PM**

Wow, what happened? I think I just fell asleep under the tree of something...

I woke up with the diary on my lap, and everyone was gone.

Damn, I have three tutoring sessions with little kids tonight! And I still haven't gotten dinner. I'll probably just grab some food from the tables or the kitchens on my way to the Common Room.

As long as I still have the diary, I might as well tell it who I like, right? At least the Diary won't judge me...

Alright. I, Natalie Erivace, have somewhat of a huge crush on-

Shit! I'm really going to be late now! **  
**

* * *

A/N- So who do you guys think this mystery dude is? The one that Natalie likes? And the one that may or may not like Chris? In your reviews, guess, and you'll find out when she has the diary again. Or maybe earlier... (**Shifty eyes)**

Anyways, just move that little mouse button down and click that blue 'Review' button, and review. I have an idea on who it's going to be, but if you guys can find a boy that fits with Natalie and the plot, I'll gladly use him.

Now for the reviews-

**harry-an-ginny**- Thanks!

**3 boys you absolutely looooove**- First of all, I don't love you guys. Second, sorry Xav for not mentioning you, I just didn't think you were good enough to be mentioned. Kidding, you know I... tolerate you. Third, Roman, don't you even DARE think of rambling/ ranting to me, I'll swear my head off back to you. And fourth, Xav, don't glare at me, you know what happened last time... As for me not seeing you guys the next day, I was sick, so sue me.

**truefairy lights**- Thanks so much for the nice review. The reason this one's probally different is because my teeny tiny brain is fried and that's where my 'fabulous' (**cough cough)** ideas come from. Hope you like this chapter.

**Ace's Buddy** - There'll be _some_ flirtyness, but not a lot, since this is their sixth year. I was thinking of doing a sequel, when I finally finish this, in their seventh year. That'll be when they do actually flirt. Thanks, and hope you like this chapter.

**Saphra**- Thanks. I hate school work... We're starting a week of break right now, so hopefully I'll update Chapter 5 and 6 too... maybe not. ENJOY!

**pinkalarmclock**- THANKS! Like I 'said' at the beginning, I'm kind of surprised people liked that chapter, but oh well. Also,now that I think about it,it is kind of annoying to read stories with the A/N in the middle, so sorry about that and I'll try to change it.Thanks a lot for staying with this story since the first chapter too. ( Hands you a batch of...puppies. Cookies are too used )

**jackeliz**- Thanks for reviewing! Natalie thinks Remus is cute an' everything, but she doesn't likes him. Yes, you will find out what they were talking about, but not too soon. And Lye will be writing the next chapter.

**KIKI Blossom- **Ha, thanks. Actually, everyone who, amazingly, even reads my story, you got me off my lazy ass, so it's partly thanks to you that this chapter is typed.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

R. E. V. I. E. W!

It'd be awesome if you guys but quotes from the story and stuff into your reviews. Don't have to, but it might give me more motivation...

**ATTENTION EVERYONE THAT READS FRUITS BASKET HERE ON FANFICTION!  
**

My friend and I are writing a story together, so you might want to check it out. I write all the odd chapters, she writes the evens. THAT MEANS THAT I **DON'T** WRITE THE WHOLE STORY so you guys should consider yourselves lucky if ever you read it...

The link is on my profile. Go check it out. Once again, I did not write the whole story, so it means your brains will not go as crazy from the weirdness in my writing. Which means you will be safer... until it's my turn to write, of course.


	5. Author's Note

Alrightee.

I know I haven't been on fanfiction in pretty much... A year or so, but I've decided that I'm going to start writing again.

Yay?

Either way, I'm re-writing this story. So watch out for any updates this week, or the next.

Thanks to everyone who's supported it so far, and make sure to re-read everything, once I have it done.

Talk to you guys soon,

-Koal.


End file.
